IStory of My Life
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Sam just cant take it anymore, Carly's perfect, she doesnt even know when shes hurting her anymore, but no more. Sam Puckett is going to California to pursue her dreams, and she isnt going alone. Seddie.


_**Istory of my life**_

_**Prologue -**_

_**I Promise I'll be alright.**_

_**Sam P.O.V**_

Today at Carly's apartment she asked us what we wanted to be. She said a Lawyer, Freddie said president of Pear-Pad. They accepted each other answers, they could see each other doing that, they said they would support each other. Then it was my turn to answer. I answered honestly. I wanted to be a singer. The best damn singer that anyone has ever seen. They laughed at me, thought I was joking. They then said be serious. So I lied my heart out. I told them that I wanted to be a food critic, they bought. The whole act. I wanted to cry, scream, shout, throw a tantrum. They didn't understand me. Only two people understand me, and they are the most unlikely people in the world! I made them lie for me, worry about me, and for what? Just so I could keep my image. I'm a awful person. Carly and Freddie can't see how hurt I am. How even though I support anything they do, they cant support me. I thought that out of anyone who didn't know the real me they would, but I was wrong, so wrong.

Let me explain. Ever since my real mother died of cancer, My twin sister Chessa has been taking care of me. It helps since she is a genius. While next year I go to the high school. She'll be in her first year of college. She wants to become a triple threat. A singer, a actor, and a model, but she stays here because of me. She wants to go to California to go to college, but refuses to leave me with my abusive step-mother. Gibby is my cousin, he is moving to California with his mother. She invited me and Chessa, but I rejected causing Chessa to reject also. I don't know anymore. I think I'm going to change my mind. I think I'm going to prove to them that I can make it! I will make it! I think with enough hard work, and devotion I can be one of the best singers along side my sister.

" Sam? You okay? You been out of it for a while." My sister Chessa said holding out a plate of ham to me. My Sister Chessa was gorgeous. She had Blonde hair with a red strip, light blue almost gray eyes, and the perfect figure. She was strong, smart, brave, beautiful and confident. She didn't look like me at all. She got her looks from our father.

" I need your help." I said as I engulfed the plate of ham. She sat down beside me and her gray eye's was staring at me worried.

" What is it?" She questioned. She had a bit of worry in her eye. Like she wasn't sure if she could help me, like she was worried that she'd fail me.

" I need to write a goodbye song, I need your help. I want to go to California…" I said. " I want to chase my dreams."

Chessa smiled brightly. " Sam." She said. " I thought you'd never asked."

We sat at the kitchen table and started writing. I gave her the music the lyrics had to correspond with, while she started writing. We called Gibby and told him everything. He was excited and wanted to help out with the song. He came over and now we all are having a blast! Singing, Dancing, just letting go. Gibby wants to be a singer too, and also a actor so now our family is uniting ourselves in a way that we all enjoy. California better be prepared, Because the Puckett Trio is on the move. So I just want everyone to know, I am Sam Puckett, and I am about to begin the Story of my life,

Freddie P.O.V

" Freddie! Carly! Come over here now! Sam's on T.V!" Spencer yelled, and I ran to the kitchen.

" We would like to thank Samantha, Chessa, Gibby Puckett for being able to take the time out of your busy day. Sam and Gibby go to Hollywood Arts High, and Chessa goes to UCLA! This is a school project so anything to say before you begin?"

" Yes! We wrote this song for Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson, I hope they are listening and I hope they like it!"

Me, and Carly ran over to the couch, and our jaw dropped as we heard two angelic voices sing, and Gibby play guitar.

**Sam Singing**

_Chessa Singing_

_**Both of the singing**_

_They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway. _

_They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break. _

_I wish you were here, _

_Cuz sometimes I get lonelyGuess I'm not the only new girl in town…_**Momma I promise I'll be alright. **

**I'll call to say I love you every night.**

**I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life. **

**You know all about this dream I gotta chase.**

**I get a little closer everyday. **

**California is not that far away.**

**I'm not that far away.**

_There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town._

_I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down._

_I'm makin' my way._

_No one said that it'd be easy._

_Trust me believe me I'm where I belong._**Momma I promise I'll be alright. **

**I'll call to say I love you every night. **

**I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life. **

**You know all about this dream I gotta chase. **

**I get a little closer everyday. **

**California is not that far away. **

**I'm not that far away**_We're miles apart. But you're in my heart. I keep you with me everywhere I go__**Momma I promise I'll be alright. I'll call to say I love you every night. I'm just tryin' to write the story of my... life ohh. You know all about this dream I gotta chase. I get a little closer everyday. California is not that far away. I'm not that far awayI'm not that far away.**_

_**I'm not that far away**_

I couldn't believe that, that was Sam Puckett. The Sam Puckett I have been worried sick over for months, since she mysteriously disappeared, and there she was. The girl that I have been crushing on while going out with Carly. The girl who bullied me for years. Sam, I promise that I'm going to go down to California and tell you the truth, tell you that I love you.

Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter will be much better! Please Review and tell me what you think of the story! Also tell me who you think Chessa, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby should be paired up with, and the next story that is going to be updated is Wish Upon a Star, a Harry Potter and Icarly, and the victorious characters come in next chapter. This story takes place around Iparty with victorious, and IOMG never happened.


End file.
